


How David Katz saved a life by falling in love

by Immortal_Dreams



Series: Klaus Katz saves the world [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Also they get married, And Dave helps, Artist Klaus Hargreeves, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Dave (Umbrella Academy) is Alive, Dave is a teacher, Drug Addiction, He gets his shit together, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus can float, M/M, Multilingual Klaus Hargreeves, Not really talked about but still canon, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Past Drug Addiction, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Telekinetic Klaus Hargreeves, Which is why I'm writing this, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Dreams/pseuds/Immortal_Dreams
Summary: Klaus Hargreeves meets David Katz when he is 21 and promptly falls for him.Dave meets a chaotic and kind of crazy man, and really, who can blame him for falling in love?_Or Dave meets Klaus and helps him get sober and control his powers. Klaus's life changes for the better





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is me writing about what could have happened if Dave had been born in 1988 and met Klaus in the modern time, not Vietnam.
> 
> Heads up: I'll probably be changing some historical dates and the show timeline.

**1 October, 2007. 12:03 AM**

****

****

The night was quiet. It was just another normal night for everyone in the city. Well, almost everyone. For seven people, the day that had just started was special. Seven people, most of which were currently asleep in the big mansion every other person steered clear of, had just turned 18 years old. Did you notice how I said most of them were asleep?

One of the seven had been staring at his alarm clock for over an hour and was giggling quietly to himself. Quietly, because he didn’t want to wake anyone in the house. Not his siblings, not his mum, not Sir Reginald and not Pogo. No one could know. Yeah, he was pretty sure that the mansion would be a lot more empty by the end of the day. But he couldn’t risk someone trying to stop him. Not now. Not when he’d been waiting for this day for years.

He slipped out of his bed, bare feet hitting the floor, and quickly pulled on some clothes. Grabbing the backpack that had been standing in his closet for the last week, he tiptoed to his door. One last look over his room and then he walked away. He passed his siblings rooms on his way to the front door but didn’t spare them a glance.

When he closed the big front door behind him, he breathed a sigh of relief. The chilly air gave him goosebumps but he barely registered those, too busy taking everything in properly. 

“You do know they’ll notice, right?”

He whirled around, hand on his chest and breathing hard.

“Christ on a cracker! You almost gave me a heart attack!” he said dramatically.

The slightly see-through form of his dead brother rolled his eyes. “Very funny”

He smirked. “Oh, come on, brother dearest. Let a man have his fun”

“I’m not even sure you can be considered a man. I’d put my bet on small child”

Laughing, he waved his hand. “I feel insulted. Anyway, let’s go.”

He turned around and started walking away from the mansion. There was nothing holding him there anymore. Him leaving had been a _long_ time coming.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“You haven’t answered my question!”

“I don’t care!”

Klaus Hargreeves walked away from his childhood home without looking back. He was done being number four. And anyways, he was out of drugs. Where was his favourite dealer’s usual spot again?

Ben Hargreeves followed his brother. He had no obligation at that place anymore. He hadn’t been number six since he died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus (and Ben) through the years.

**16 May, 2009. 8 PM******

** **

Klaus Hargreeves was filling up a syringe with the heroin he’d just bought (”With money you stole!” “Shut up, Ben”) from his dealer. He was sitting in some dark and dirty alley no one ever walked through. The needle wasn’t new. He probably should’ve cleaned it at some point. Ah, well. He didn’t really care enough. 

“Klaus, I swear, if you do this—” 

“Then what?” Klaus glared at Ben. “What will you do? You’re a ghost, you can’t stop me” 

Ben just looked at him sadly. “You’re throwing your life away,” he stated. 

Klaus grinned. “So what? At least this way I don’t have to feel anything” 

Uncrossing his arms, Ben walked closer to his brother. “Listen to me, there’s another way, you just—” 

Klaus stabbed the needle into his arm. He’d tried the other way. Sobriety really didn’t suit him. 

** **

** ** **30 September, 2009. 10 PM****** ** **

** ** ** ** ** **

“Please don’t do this. You’ve had enough, don’t you think?” 

Klaus laughed, spreading his arms. 

“No,” he giggled, “I don’t think I’ve had anywhere near enough” 

He fished another pill out of his baggie. Ben almost screamed. He was scared for his brother. 

“Klaus, you’re gonna OD if you keep this up” 

“Let’s make this a fun day, then,” Klaus whispered, grinning at Ben. 

He took five more pills out of the baggie and swallowed them down with half a bottle of vodka. 

** ** ** ** ** **

Klaus ended up spending his twentieth birthday in the hospital. The doctors said it was a miracle he hadn’t died from the overdose. Klaus only laughed and thought about his next high. He was sent to rehab instead. 

** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** **5 November, 2009. 9 AM****** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Klaus walked out of rehab smiling. He promised the doctors to stay clean and ignored Ben’s snort. (”I know you’ve been planning which drug to get first for the last three weeks”) Once outside he walked far enough away before throwing his thirty-days-clean coin in the closest trash can and running off in search of a dealer. 

One hour after coming out of rehab, he was high again. Ben sighed and sat down next to him. He couldn’t do anything but stay by his idiot brother’s side. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** **26 January, 2010. 2 AM****** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Klaus overdosed again. He got sent to rehab again. It didn’t last this time either. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **13 June, 2010. 3 PM****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It wasn’t even drugs this time. Sure, Klaus had been high as a kite the whole day, but that wasn’t what landed him in the hospital. 

He’d just been sitting in a nice, little alley (okay, yeah, it wasn’t nice at all but that wasn’t the point here), perfectly content in his high. And he’d been painting his nails rainbow, you know, in the spirit of pride month. Even if he’d only realised it was that time of the year two hours ago when walking by a couple of teens. He hadn’t really kept up with dates at all in the last few… well— the last few years to be honest. 

Whatever. The point was, he’d just been sitting there painting his nails and then there were these guys. Klaus honestly hadn’t had a single clue whee they’d come from. He’d been too high to notice until they’d been right in front of him. And he hadn’t even tried picking a fight. Really. Klaus had just chosen to ignore them in favour of getting his nails just right. 

Apparently, the guys hadn’t liked him ignoring them. Or him painting his nails rainbow. Klaus honestly couldn’t tell. 

They’d beaten him up. Hit him so hard he’d been in the process of bleeding out when someone had found him. And wasn’t that funny? The third time he almost died it wasn’t even an overdose. It was just a hate crime. He’d laugh if he wasn’t hurting that bad. By the way, wasn’t the third time supposed to be the charm or something? Why was he even still alive? 

Klaus managed to stay in the hospital for two days before pulling the IV out of his arm and climbing out of the window. The ghosts were just too much. 

Ben stood by the side and was glad that the room was on the ground floor. He wouldn’t put it past Klaus to jump out of a second floor window to avoid doctors. He failed to stop him from getting high as soon as he could. At least he was still alive, Ben told himself. That had to be enough for now. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **31 December, 2010. 11:47 PM****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Klaus had somehow managed to climb to the top of the highest building in the city. He was now sitting on said building’s roof, feet dangling over the edge. Ben was siting next to him. The ghost had been hesitant to follow Klaus up here, afraid his brother would jump. As it turned out, he didn’t have to worry. Klaus just wanted to see the fireworks. 

“It’ll be nice,” Klaus said, searching his pocket for some pills. “We’ve got the best place up here. No one to bother us or be annoying, just you and me” 

Ben smiled at that. He’d always liked the fireworks. 

“I know it’s a little cold up here but—wait a minute. You can’t actually feel the cold, can you?” He laughed. “’course you can’t. You’re dead”  
Ben grinned. “For the record, I also almost never got cold when I was alive” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t count, you know that. Ha!” He triumphantly held up a pill, then put it in his mouth and swallowed it dry. “Oh, this is better. Look! Someone’s started early!” 

Sure enough, there were colourful lights lighting up the sky. Ben wanted every day to be like this. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **4 January, 2011. 10:14 AM****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Klaus was still coming down from his last high when he stumbled into the small coffee shop across from the alley he’d slept in. He still had a few dollars and he yearned for a hot chocolate. He loved those. Also, he was cold and desperate for some warmth. Maybe he should have spent that money from yesterday on a motel room instead of weed. Well, too late to change that now. 

He walked up to the counter more or less gracefully, ordered his drink and sat down at the only empty table in the whole shop. Slowly taking a sip from the hot drink, Klaus sighed. God, he’d needed that. He was tempted to chug it down but decided against it, instead choosing to savour every single sip. Who knew when he’d have the chance to do that again? He certainly didn’t. 

Klaus had barely been sitting there for five minutes when someone tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Hm?” 

He turned around and looked up at the guy. And wasn’t he a beauty. Those blue eyes seemed to stare directly into Klaus’s soul, if he even had one. That guy was the definition of perfection and he was standing right in front of him. 

“Hi,” the guy said, “Sorry to disturb you, but could I join you? The shop’s a little full today” 

Klaus looked around. Sure, it was full. But there were plenty of tables with only one person sitting there. Bigger tables than this one. 

He smiled. “Sure” 

The smile that lit up the man’s face was blinding. He set his coffee onto the table before sitting down in the chair opposite Klaus. 

“Thank you,” he said with that beautiful smile. Klaus felt like he was melting. 

“I’m Dave” 

“Klaus” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand there's Dave. Yay!
> 
> Also, I don't know shit about drugs, so please tell me if I've got something wrong.
> 
> Tell me your theories on what's going to happen now that Klaus met Dave. I mean, I've got a plan but hey, if any of you have a great idea I might end up using it so don't hold back.
> 
> Okay, that's it. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff!

**4 January, 2011. 11:07******

** **** **

** **** **

“You didn’t!”

“Oh, I did!” Klaus laughed. “You should’ve seen Diego’s face when he realised his precious knives were bright pink. It was hilarious”

Dave giggled, smiling at Klaus. “I’m sure it was. Did you get in trouble for that?”

“I mean, kinda,” Klaus said, taking a sip from his mostly cold chocolate. “He chased me through the whole house and I had to hide out in the attic for like half a day until he wasn’t trying to kill me anymore”

To be completely honest, Klaus had no idea how they’d gotten to the point of him telling stories from his childhood, but he was enjoying it. Dave had just started talking about something and somehow the conversation had evolved to this. Klaus had been surprised when Dave had actually started laughing at one of his stories. People tended to be anything but interested in someone like him.

And that was also a thing. He still couldn’t understand why Dave had chosen to sit with him. There were plenty of seats at tables with other people—people who weren’t wearing dirty clothes, weren’t a junkie, and had actually showered in the last week. Klaus had thought about asking him but then again, he kind of liked talking to someone who cared. So, he didn’t ask.

“You know, I once managed to make my sister angry enough that I had to hide in the bathroom for two hours,” Dave said, drinking the last of his coffee.

Klaus’s eyes widened. “No way,” he said, shaking his head. “That’s impossible. You’re the definition of ‘best brother ever’. Stop destroying my world view”

Laughing, Dave rolled his eyes. “I’m definitely not the best brother ever, honestly, just ask my sister”

Raising one eyebrow, Klaus leaned forward, resting his head on his hands. “Then tell me what oh so bad thing you did”

Dave leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I put hair dye in her shampoo”

“No,” Klaus whispered, laughing a bit.

Dave grinned. “Yep. She had to walk around with blue hair for a month. Payed me back though. A week later, my hair was bubblegum pink”

“Well, you kind of had it coming,” Klaus said, shrugging and picking up his mug to finish his chocolate.

“That is true. Honestly, the best thing about that was that our parents were angrier about it than we were. I had to wash my hair like three times a day to get the dye out as quickly as possible. They thought it looked ‘unmanly’.”

Klaus grimaced. “Ouch”

“My friends just laughed at me, found it funny. Our parents are a bit too…ah…conservative,” Dave said and shrugged.

Klaus nodded. “I know that feeling. My dad’s like that too. I don’t like him all that much”

He left it at that. No need to tell the cute guy all about his childhood trauma. 

“Haven’t talked to my parents in years,” Dave said, looking at his empty mug, seemingly disappointed by its emptiness. He reached out for his coat.

Klaus knew what was going to happen. He’d pull on his coat, leave and they’d never see each other again. Dave probably wouldn’t even remember him in two days time. Klaus didn’t like it, but it wasn’t as if he could—

“Hey, do you want another drink? My treat.”

—change anything about it. Huh…What?

“What?”

The smile dropped from Dave’s face. “Uh, I asked if you wanted another drink. It’s okay if you don’t, I just assumed—it’s fine. I’ll better go”

Klaus blinked a few times, blindly watching Dave gather his coat. Then, his words registered.

“No!” he exclaimed.

Dave looked at him, startled. “No?”

“Uh,” Klaus said, then shook himself out of it. “Don’t go. Please. I’m sorry, I didn’t expect that. Just—what was it you were saying you assumed?”

Biting his lip, Dave blushed. “I—well, I kind of assumed you’d be interested in, you know…”

“I don’t actually. That’s why I asked.”

Dave sighed. “In me. In men in general, I guess. I mean, I think you’re cute and I’d really like to keep talking to you”

Klaus stared dumbly. He…what?

Next to him, Ben groaned. “He likes you, Klaus. Say something.”

“Hot chocolate,” Klaus blurted out.

Dave looked taken aback. “What?”

“You asked if I wanted another drink. Yeah, I do. I’d like a hot chocolate”

**9 January, 2011. 6:58 PM******

** **** **

** **** **

“Are you sure I look okay?”

“Yes, you do. Just as you looked okay the last five times you asked.”

Ben was getting a little annoyed with his brother. They were standing in front of the little restaurant Dave had invited Klaus to for their “fist real date”. Klaus had been a mix of excited and scared for the whole day and Ben was very close to screaming in frustration. The good thing about Klaus being nervous was that he’d actually rented a motel room for last night, so Ben did his best not to be too annoyed. Klaus had actually taken care of himself for once. He’d showered, eaten something (even though the breakfast in the motel was pretty crappy, but that wasn’t the point) and was wearing some new clothes. Yeah, he’d stolen the money for them but even Ben could admit that his brother looked good in that bright yellow crop top and those black leather pants with lacing on the sides.

Klaus nodded, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, you’re right”

And then he proceeded to stand there for another minute, fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

Ben sighed. “You should go inside, Klaus. You’ll be fine”

“Right. Yes. Of course,” Klaus mumbled. Then, he walked inside the restaurant.

Dave was already sitting at a table when the waitress led Klaus to it. He smiled when he noticed Klaus, who waved in return. Klaus took off his jacket and put it on the back of his chair, then sat down.

“Hi,” he said, smiling at Dave.

“Hi,” Dave said back. “You look amazing”

Klaus’s heart felt like it was melting. Yep, he was definitely falling for this guy. And he was falling fast.

**16 February, 2011. 10:38 PM******

** **** **

** **** **

They were in Dave’s flat, watching a movie. Both were more or less sitting on the couch. Okay, Dave was sitting. Klaus was laying on it, closely snuggled to Dave with his head resting on Dave’s lap.

Klaus wasn’t really paying attention to the movie. He was just enjoying being close to Dave, whose fingers were playing with his hair. Dave loved burying his fingers in Klaus’s curls whenever he was close enough and Klaus didn’t mind the slightest bit. It was relaxing.

They’d been on five more dates and Klaus was pretty sure he was falling in love. Dave was perfect. He knew about the drugs. How wouldn’t he know about that? The thing was, he accepted it when Klaus said he didn’t want to talk about why he did them. He just asked him to be careful with it. Klaus was going to tell him. Just not right now. He knew it might ruin everything and he wanted to keep Dave as long as possible.

Apparently, the movie had ended while Klaus hadn’t been paying attention because Dave was reaching for the remote and shutting the TV off. Klaus blinked up at him.

Dave smiled. “Let’s go to bed, yeah? I’ve got classes in the morning”

Dave was studying to become a high-school teacher. He was in his second last year of university and had somehow thought taking 8 AM classes was a good idea. Klaus couldn’t understand why.

He nodded. Then he grinned and curled up even more on Dave’s lap. Dave just laughed. This wasn’t the first time this happened. He gently put his arms around Klaus and proceeded to pick him up. Dave carried him into his bedroom and onto the bed. Once there, Klaus simply pulled off his shirt and kicked off the skirt he’d been wearing while Dave at least changed into some pyjama pants. 

They snuggled close and within a few minutes, both men were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another chapter! Yay!
> 
> I don't know if I'll be able to write anything next week, so don't be disappointed if there's no new chapter. I'll be back!
> 
> Until next time, then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah! There is that plot again! I was wondering where I left it...

**2 March, 2011. 5:17 PM******

** **** **

** **** **

Klaus was sitting on Dave’s couch when said man came back from university. At this point, Dave wasn’t even surprised to see Klaus in his flat whenever he returned. They practically lived together now. Dave was pretty sure Klaus hadn’t slept anywhere but here for at least half a month. Huh. The time had gone by fast. Maybe he should ask Klaus to officially move in? Yeah, he probably should.

“Hey,” Dave said, closing the door behind himself and dropping his bag on the floor.

Klaus startled. His head whipped around in a millisecond. When his eyes found Dave, he relaxed, a smile appearing on his lips.

“Hi,” he said, standing up. “Didn’t hear you come in”

He shuffled towards Dave, dragging a blanket with him. Opening his arms, Klaus grinned at Dave, clearly tired but still happy. Dave pulled him into a hug. Sometimes he was worried about his boyfriend. Klaus seemed to barely get enough sleep, instead most nights his dreams were filled with nightmares. Last night hadn’t been any different. Klaus had gotten two or three hours of sleep at the most. Apparently, he also hadn’t been able to nap while Dave was gone.

Sighing, Dave buried a hand in Klaus’s hair, playing with his curls.

“You need to sleep more, love”

Klaus shook his head. “Can’t. Don’t have enough money to get sleeping pills and the other stuff makes me forget I’m tired”

“I have some sleeping pills”

“Oh, honey” Klaus laughed. “Not those things you can get from any doctor. I’ve developed an immunity to those when I was fifteen. No, I’m talking the heavy dosage”

Dave frowned and pushed Klaus a bit away from him. “What the hell was your childhood?”

“Not a good one,” Klaus said, chuckling.

Dave just hugged him again.

It was almost an hour later that Klaus spoke up again. Both of them were now sitting—or in Klaus’s case lying—on the couch. 

“Dave?”

“Yeah?”

Klaus took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. “There’s something I need to tell you”

Dave sat up more straight, his hand that had been drawing circles on Klaus’s arm stilling. “Yeah?”

“It’s about the drugs,” Klaus said, slowly peering up at Dave. “Why I’m taking them. It’s—I think—You deserve to know. I owe you”

Dave’s eyes widened. “Klaus,” he whispered. “You don’t owe me anything”

“No, no, no, no,” Klaus whispered, shaking his head. “I think you do. You’ve been so wonderful to me, without knowing my reasons. You’ve accepted me despite everything and I think—no, I _need_ you to know”__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Dave nodded. “Okay”

“Okay.” Klaus sighed. Show time. “Do you remember the Umbrella Academy?”

Eyes widening in realisation, Dave stared at Klaus. All he could bring himself to do was nod.

“Do you remember who those kids were? What they can do?”

Dave nodded again.

Klaus smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. He raised his ‘HELLO’ hand. “Hi. I’m Number Four Hargreeves. The séance.”

Dave blinked. “Oh”

“Oh indeed”

Something clicked in Dave’s mind. “Ghosts”

“Ghosts,” Klaus agreed. “The drugs are the only thing that makes them go away”

Dave grimaced. “They’re not nice, I take it”

Klaus laughed. “Nice? Oh, no. They look exactly as they did when they died, which is horrible. Bashed in head, blood everywhere, insides hanging out. You’d be traumatised too. And they scream. They scream so _loud_, begging me to help them, but I _can’t_. I can’t”____

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

He was crying now, hot tears running down his face. Dave looked at him in horror. How was he even still standing? How had he not been broken yet? He swallowed down his anger at whoever thought giving this wonderful man such a curse was a good idea. Now wasn’t the time for that. Now, he needed to be there for Klaus.

“I understand,” Dave whispered.

Klaus’s eyes widened. “You do?”

Dave nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” He pressed a kiss to Klaus’s forehead. “And I love you”

Within a second, Klaus shot up from his position, narrowly avoiding crashing into Dave’s head. He turned around until he was facing him and stared, his mouth hanging slightly open. 

“You—” The words wouldn’t leave his mouth. He must have heard it wrong. There was no way—Dave couldn’t possibly—not him, not _Klaus_.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Dave smiled gently. “I love you,” he whispered again. “I mean it. I know we haven’t known each other for a long time, but I know I do. We’re practically living together, so I think it’s not too soon to tell you. I love you, Klaus”

Klaus stared at him in awe. Dave wasn’t lying, Klaus could see it in his eyes. He actually loved him. Despite the drugs. Despite the ghosts, the trauma. Dave still loved him.

Klaus smiled. “I love you too”

**12 August, 2011. 8:37 PM******

** **** **

** **** **

Everything was going amazing. Klaus had officially moved in with Dave almost five months ago. They had just celebrated their six month anniversary last month and Dave only had one year of uni left before he could start teaching. Life was going great for Klaus. So, of course he had to go and ruin everything.

It was a bad day. The ghosts were louder than they usually were—which was really goddamn hard because they were normally screaming from the top of their lungs already. Anyway. They were loud and they wouldn’t leave Klaus alone. Dave was out shopping groceries because apparently they were out. Ben was barely helping. He was trying to get Klaus to calm down but the others were so _loud_. He needed something strong and he needed it now.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Klaus barely managed to stumble to the drawer he kept the drugs in and mindlessly pulled out a baggie of whatever was closest. He didn’t bother looking at it before shaking six pills onto his hand. That probably was too much. Ben kept telling him it was too much. Klaus couldn’t bring himself to care. He just needed the screaming to stop.

He swallowed all of the pills. Ben couldn’t stop him.

Dave found him thirty minutes later and immediately called an ambulance. Klaus wasn’t conscious enough to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... sorry?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been ages and I'm sorry, but I'm back now! I'm also starting uni, so I'm getting a semi organized schedule, which actually helps me a lot.
> 
> Also, I'm tired and didn't read this over, so if you find any errors please tell me.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

**13 August, 2011. 3:42 PM**

When Klaus slowly regained consciousness, he couldn’t open his eyes right away. He also couldn’t really move. His mind was hazy. Klaus tried moving his hands, but failed. He tried again, and his fingers twitched. It was a small movement, barely noticeable. Apparently, someone did notice it though. Two hands moved to hold onto his right hand. Then, a voice got through the fog in his mind.

“—aus. Klaus? Klaus, can you hear me?”

Klaus could only groan in response, but he did. Multiple times, just to make absolutely sure he was being heard. Because that was Dave. Dave! He was here, for Klaus! As the fog in his mind cleared a little more, a smile spread on his lips.

“Dave,” he managed to whisper.

Immediately, Dave’s hands grasped his tighter. “I’m here,” Dave said. “I’m with you, Klaus. You’re safe.”

Klaus didn’t know where he was, but to his surprise, Dave being with him did indeed make him feel safe. Huh. He squeezed Dave’s hand, hoping to convey his thankfulness with that.

More fog cleared away. There was a beeping sound Klaus hadn’t noticed before. He tried to open his eyes. At first, they only fluttered; Klaus could see a little light and nothing else. For a few minutes, he couldn’t manage to open his eyes completely. Dave whispered encouraging words the whole time.

Finally, _finally_, Klaus opened his eyes. He immediately got blinded by the sun, but when that stopped being an issue, he took in the room. The bed he was lying on had plain white sheets. This white was mimicked by the walls and pretty much every single thing in the room. The beeping came from a machine displaying his heartbeat. A lot of small tubes were connected to his arms. Fuck. He was in a hospital, then.

Dave sat right next to his bed, and he looked like he’d been crying. Klaus tried to sit up, but failed. He frowned.

“Dave?”

Klaus’ voice was quiet and timid. Dave immediately squeezed his hand. Then, he noticed Klaus was looking at the tears still in his eyes. 

“Hey, I’m fine,” he said, wiping those tears away.

“Liar.”

Dave huffed out a laugh. Klaus looked at him with worry in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Klaus asked, his voice a little scratchy.

“Klaus,” Dave said, looking straight into his eyes, “You’ve been unconscious for almost a whole day.”

Klaus’ eyes widened. “What?”

“Yeah.” Dave nodded. “I was scared for you. The doctors weren’t even sure you were gonna make it for the first few hours.”

“Oh.”

Dave smiled, but it wasn’t real. “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Dave said.

Klaus sat up for real this time. “No, it’s not,” he said. “I hurt you. And I’m sorry for that.”

More tears were forming in Dave’s eyes. “Why did you do it? Why would you—” His voice broke.

“Nonono,” Klaus whispered, and brushed the tears away. “This wasn’t on purpose, I swear. I wouldn’t do that to you. It was—the ghosts were too much, so I just took more, but it didn’t _help_. I’m so sorry you had to see that, and I promise it won’t happen again, okay?”

Dave sniffled and bit his lip. “You promise? You really do?”

“Yeah.” Klaus nodded. “I’ll take less, I’ll listen to Ben next time he tells me to stop, I—”

“No.”

Klaus blinked. “What?”

“I—” Dave gulped. “I love you, Klaus. I don’t want you to suffer, and I understand why you take the drugs, I really do. But we both know this won’t be the last overdose. And next time, you might not make it.” He looked down. “And—I’m not sure I could take that. I’d probably follow you in a matter of days.”

“What—what do you want me to do?” Klaus asked. “The drugs are the only thing that makes the ghosts go away. I’d go mad with them screaming at me all the time.”

“But what if they weren’t?”

“What?”

“What if the drugs weren’t the only thing that makes the ghosts go away?” Dave looked straight into Klaus’ eyes. “I mean, we don’t know the extend of your powers. What if you could control them, send the ghosts away? We could train you, without any pressure.”

Klaus’ eyes were wide and his hands trembled just the tiniest bit. Dave held them to his chest.

“Please,” he begged, “I promise you I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do. And if it doesn’t work, we can figure out a safe drug dosage, okay? Just, please, please, please give me time. Just—just two weeks, okay? Two weeks, and after that, if it doesn’t work, I’ll never ask you to try again, I promise.”

Klaus stared into Dave’s eyes. He was breathing hard, but otherwise still, not showing what he was thinking at all, and it drove Dave crazy. He knew he couldn’t be without Klaus anymore. It sounded crazy, and believe him, he was aware of that. They didn’t even know each other for a whole year. But Dave loved Klaus, and if he died, he’d fall apart.

It took an agonisingly long time, or at least it felt that way, until Klaus reacted. His breathing slowed down, and he gave the tiniest of nods.

“Okay,” he said.

Dave’s smile could have rivalled the sun. He pulled Klaus into his arms, hugging him as close as possible.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Thank you so much.”

Slowly, Klaus put his hands around Dave too. “I love you so much,” he whispered back.

**20 August, 2011. 10:22 AM**

As soon as Klaus got released from the hospital, they started training. It wasn’t anything like Sir Reginald’s. No, Dave was gentle, he didn’t scream when Klaus couldn’t do whatever he was trying to do. He didn’t even get disappointed. So, Klaus minded the training sessions a lot less then he thought he would.

At the beginning, nothing happened, and it was frustrating for Klaus. The ghosts stayed, and so did the screaming. As a result, he barely got any sleep. And Dave, the literal angel, decided to stay up with him, not caring about his own need for sleep.

Something did happen one morning, five days after Klaus got home from the hospital. Both him and Dave were practically dead on their feet. They had just showered, hoping in vain it would make them a little more awake. The ghosts were quieter while they showered, but as soon as they stepped back into their bedroom, the volume went up ten times.

Klaus clutched his head, wishing more than anything for a little quiet. Dave grimaced, knowing that look on Klaus’ face. He almost regretted making him do this.

But that was when it happened. Klaus’ hands started glowing blue just the faintest bit, and a wave of blue power went outward from him, pushing every single ghost out of the room. He dropped his hands immediately and stared at them in wonder. Dave’s mouth hung open.

“I did it,” Klaus whispered.

“You did,” Dave breathed.

Klaus turned to Dave, a huge grin on his face. “I did it!” he exclaimed, laughing.

Dave picked him up and spun him around. “I’m so proud of you,” he said, smiling.

He put him down again, and Klaus immediately surged forward and captured Dave’s lips in a kiss.


End file.
